


【高银高】特殊事务局讨论版

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 10





	【高银高】特殊事务局讨论版

**问答** **区**

提问

那个最近在追高杉组长的天然卷到底是谁？谁知道他的底细？

34赞

大家都注意到了那个天然卷吗？我还以为他进组之后会收敛一点……

天然卷的大名叫坂田银时，据说是他的真名。其实行动组的人都挺忌讳真名在外的，要不然就是像高杉组长这样武力值过高的，或者像桂先生那样功德护体没有人陷害得了的，或者像神威那样……他虽然武力值也高但是我觉得他只是单纯不在乎。

算了，行动组的疯子挺多的，不过听说银时武力值不高，还有点脆皮，需要高杉组长贴身保护。

也有可能是他为了追人故意那么说的。

回到身份问题上，银时挺神秘的，底细没人知道，只知道是桂先生一个月前亲自带进来的。那时候不是东山的封印动了吗，桂先生亲自去看了一趟，说是路上捡了一个人，还失忆了。开始定的危险级别挺高的，是二级，不过调查组评估过后说没有什么风险，能力很特殊，能够看气运功德，虽然背景不详，最后还是收编进组了。

评论

No.1

看气运功德的话不是应该进调查组吗？行动组都是走的暴力路线啊。

No.2

大概是经费和器械不足了？应龙案的时候高杉组长没控制力量，所有的仪器都当场炸毁了。

No.3

银时啊，他真的没什么武力值。最开始的时候评价了二级危险是因为这样就需要隔离，可以报销坐高级车厢了。

No.4

行动组已经穷成这样了吗？不过桂先生不是在吗，他自己是副局，签个字报销就应该能批下来吧。

No.5

这个主意一听就是桂先生出的好吗。你能想象出来高杉组长算账省钱的样子吗？

No.6

所以说银时到底是何方神圣？你们怎么对有人敢追高杉组长这件事一点也不惊讶……又子的胆子都没有这么大。

No.7

又子最近都快炸了。但也是因为这个，如果你和行动组一层的话每天都能见到鸡飞狗跳的场面，其实都已经习惯了……

No.8

我觉得银时其实还好啊。就凭他轰轰烈烈的给高杉组长送饭送花这么长时间还活着这点来看，我觉得就已经是一个狼人了。

No.9

别说了……刚才那个谁终于被高杉组长揍进医务室了……

No.10

揍的好！不如一枪毙了！晋助大人还是一如既往的帅气，就是脾气太好了。

No.11

楼上滤镜有点重啊。

No.12

送饭送花又是什么情况？我怎么出了一趟差错过了这么多？

No.13

要了解这个的可以去灌水区的直播楼，那里面天天有闲人在跟踪。

————

**讨论** **区**

主题

坂田银时今天作死了吗？

......

No.432

听说银时终于被打进医务室了？？谁知道怎么了？

No.433

终于吗？他还活着呢？

No.434

也没什么，就是常规操作了。你们也知道他每天都会给高杉组长送饭加送花，今天也是抱着保温桶和玫瑰敲门就进去了。话说高杉组长能让他进门就很不容易了，虽然知情人士说高杉组长压根没同意过他进门，只是怕桂先生唠叨才没动手而已。

总之今天也是这个套路。

高杉组长的办公室隔音很好的，所以进去之后我们也不知道发生了什么，过了几分钟就听一声响，然后办公室的门就飞了，银时跟着门一起飞出来了。

他好像真的挺脆皮的，当场就吐血了，然后一边吐血一边还继续说，什么他误会了高杉组长的意思，不是故意轻薄他。

轻薄个鬼啊！

高杉组长当时脸就黑了。你们也知道他从来不说话的，当场封魔枪就现形了。我们当时都做好这层被炸毁大家一起受伤的准备了，不过高杉组长还是比较理智，最后没开枪，给又子发了条消息让他把人送医务室，就抬手把门又装上回去了。

然后银时立刻就不吐血了。

不过又子还是把他押送到医务室了。

No.435

槽点太多了……而且这样去医务室真的有用吗……又子不是一直想弄死银时吗？

No.436

昨天还在食堂碰见银时了，聊了半天什么口味的布丁最好吃。我还以为他是后勤的人，笑起来可治愈了，还觉得终于遇到了甜食的知己。

原来这么狼的吗。

No.437

楼上是不是被银时的眼睛影响了？他眼睛不是金色的吗，据说能够阅功德、通生死、掌人情，不能随便看的。

另外，我是医务的人，银时的确脆皮，送过来的时候感觉身体数据都已经濒死了，不吐血大概是在装逼吧，也是挺能忍的，能追求高杉组长的人果然还是有点不同。

No.438

不你们都不抓重点的吗！轻薄！他说轻薄！是怎么了高杉组长才能那么失控啊？他可是那种不管发生什么都没有一点动摇的冷酷冰山啊！

No.439

楼上别激动，可能就是强吻之类的吧？虽然我也觉得难以置信。

不过仔细想想，高杉组长撇开煞气不说的确很英俊啊，银时自己不是刚开始的时候就说过吗，他追求高杉组长的主要原因就是太喜欢他的脸了。

No.440

喜欢……他的……脸……

不知道高杉组长听到这个是什么心情。没有当场宰了他真是辛苦了。

No.441

其实以前也有过人追求高杉组长的，不过都没坚持多久就被吓走了。

银时这个……我们也都不知道什么情况。而且行动组你也知道，多的是惟恐天下不乱的货，比如说冲田最近就对这件事情很感兴趣的样子，现在和银时关系可好了，弄得土方特别吃醋，天天暴躁。

No.442

楼上，土方先生吃谁的醋也不可能吃冲田总悟的醋吧？难道不是因为最近的案子太棘手了吗？

No.443

楼上才是消息不灵通吧。行动组最近各种八卦频出，好像说上回冲田喝酒喝醉了，还是土方背回去的。

而且他们还住在一起。好吧是隔壁，但是这和住一起有什么区别？

No.444

等等，事情有变，高杉组长出现在医务室了！

No.445

我就觉得高杉的态度一直有问题，从他的冷酷做派来讲真的对银时是宽容的了……

No.446

哦，是来说任务的。

进来就用杀人的眼光盯着银时，偏偏银时还和没有感觉到一样，还笑着对他说，还在生气吗？我道歉，都是我的错。

长眼睛的人都知道他在生气好吗！

还有你那个哄女朋友的语气是什么啊！

然后高杉组长直接递给了他一堆工作材料，银时看了看，似乎完全没往心里去，抬头说希望高杉组长别一心想着工作，没有他天塌不下来，他的伤还没好，要多休息。

高杉组长脸更黑了，没理他要走。银时叫住他，表情突然变得特别严肃，说，我是认真的，希望你也能认真考虑一下，给我一个机会。

说到这里，高杉组长还真停步了，扭头在手机上打字交给银时：你既然知道我没有心，就不要来招惹我。

银时看了一眼，就笑——他温和笑的时候还真挺打动人的，而且眼睛的确让人一看就拔不出来——说，没事，我可以做你的心。

当然了，高杉组长一点不受银时的眼睛或者土味情话的影响，特别冷特别嘲讽的看了他一眼，扭头就走了，不愧冷酷冰山的名声。

银时一瞬间好像有点失落，不过很快恢复了，躺回床上，刚才还要了个雪糕吃，挺没心没肺的。

No.447

看到高杉组长的话突然特别伤感好吗……他说自己没有心，其实一直在为了各种事情奔波，骨子里是天下苍生的温柔。

有时候觉得如果有一个人能陪着他也挺好的，不过这个银时听起来不怎么靠谱啊。

No.448

我觉得其实没有心是字面意义上的吧。绝情道什么的……高杉组长放在古代肯定是这种剑修。

医务你们检查过吗？说不定真的物理上没有呢。

No.449

楼上是修真小说看多了吗。剑修不存在的。高杉组长的封魔枪完全就是技术组研究出来的科技玄幻产品，虽然看起来很炫，但是靠的基本是枪法，不是修炼。

高杉组长身体数据是绝密啊，我们也不知道。

另外，银时正在和我们聊天呢，说他觉得高杉组长其实还是喜欢他的，就是比较傲娇，不好意思承认。

他哪只眼睛看出来了。

No.450

他还活着就是最好的证明吧。

No.451

真的不是因为桂先生吗。

高杉组长其实还是听桂先生劝的，虽然时时刻刻我们都担心他动手。主要是因为桂先生太聒噪了，动不动还念经。

虽然桂先生留着长发天天请我们吃烤串还喜欢人妻，但是诵经的冷却技能实在是太高了，总有一种下一秒就会被他念的遁入空门的感觉，行动组的人其实都挺怵他的。

No.452

不过银时和桂先生到底是什么关系？媒人和委托人吗？

No.453

楼上，桂先生还没有那么不靠谱吧……

我有一种感觉，毕竟银时身份不明，大概是想让高杉组长贴身监管他？

No.454

不不不，桂先生什么时候靠谱过，我完全接受媒人这个说法啊。

高杉组长刚才回办公室了，进屋的时候脸完全是黑的，放下文件就拉着神威去模拟训练室了。

No.455

拉着神威……这是得有多大的火气……

No.456

其实人吧，在开始发火受到影响的时候就已经输了。

No.457

不我不相信！所以说银时到底有什么好的？除了胆子大了一点，还有那双眼睛？

No.458

那种眼睛就已经很足够了好吗。你有吗。

不过我也的确不明白，感觉他和高杉组长完全是不一样的两种人，而且听说高杉组长很讨厌懒散没心没肺的感觉，你看他对冲田的态度就知道了，这两个人其实完全应该相看两厌的好吗。

或者说高杉组长单方面厌。

对哦现在也是这样的。好吧。

No.459

高杉组长好像很久以前还说过他讨厌天然卷。还讨厌男人吃甜食（这个是我们看他的表情总结出来的）。

银时行情很不好啊。

No.460

但是银时很坚持啊。

说句实话，我最近和银时共事过一段时间，人很好很随和，虽然挺懒的但是也挺有趣的，眼睛是真好用，紧急关头是真冷静真靠谱。他那双眼睛的确还自带魅惑功能，我们办公室的好多女生都喜欢他，我朋友，男的，也沦陷了，最近在纠结。

高杉组长……武力值的确强大，但是从谈恋爱上真的不合适啊，感觉也不是很懂情趣，不知道银时为什么那么执着。

No.461

听着酸酸的。我的朋友就是我系列吗。

No.462

不，我知道……

No.463

果然还是脸吗……

No.464

是吧……

No.465

颜控太可怕了。

但是我懂……

No.466

说晋助大人坏话的人都去死吧！

————

高杉进屋的时候银时已经靠在沙发上了。

这个屋子里本来是没有沙发的，确切的说是什么也没有的。白色的墙，白色的地面，明明应该显得很明亮，却因为空无一物的压抑而莫名冰冷暗淡。

然而银时搬进来第一天就很折腾，高杉一不注意，就有工人抬着沙发到了门口，说是网购的。

沙发是灰色的，在屋子里颜色倒是不突兀，就是太软了，和主人的风格太不一样了。

高杉冷漠的站在门口，看着银时从手机上抬头，眯眼对他笑了一下：

“欢迎回来。”

人也太软了。他想。轻飘飘的浮在空中。

高杉走进去，抬手在手机上打了一行字：

——医务放你回来了？看来我还出手太轻。

“也许只是我恢复力好？”银时趴在沙发上逼逼个不停，“这种时候你不是应该为了有一个人在家等着你而感到心暖吗。我还做好饭了呢。”

他抬手一指，桌子上的确有用保鲜膜盖着的饭。

高杉沉默，做了个拒绝的手势。

这一段时间下来，银时的手语突飞猛进。

“当是房租了。”银时撇嘴，“高杉君你又不能不吃不喝。”

高杉没办法。

他不想让银时住进来，奈何桂叨叨了一下午，银时又烦的很，估计不让他住进来麻烦更多，再加上对方的确来路不明，最后还是妥协了。

妥协了三周，家里已经扑上了地毯，放上了沙发，有了冰箱，冰箱的冷冻里放着一排冰激凌，还有餐桌，厨房里添了一双双的碗筷，衣柜里面颜色繁多一看就不是高杉的风格，最后还贴心的给卧室里放上了一张巨大的双人床，带震动功能。

——可以给我们以后的生活增添情趣。银时语。

当然，用的都是高杉的钱。

角落里多了一个粉色的猫窝，旁边散落着两只毛绒老鼠，白色猫仔从高杉的面前经过，碰瓷一样的躺倒在地上，要求抚摸，娇气兮兮的叫。

猫也是银时上周捡回来的。

当时虚弱的很，总不能扔出去，莫名其妙就养到了现在。

高杉的脸色阴沉沉的仿佛很想杀人，又不能和猫过不去，蹲下来给小猫抓了抓肚子。

银时发出一声笑声，高杉看过去的时候又欲盖弥彰的扭转开目光。

“你的确是个有趣的人。”银时撑着头看着他，“我看得透很多人，却看不透你。你身上既没有冤孽也没有功德，仿佛什么都没有一样干干净净的，你说这是为什么？”

他的眼睛现在不是金色的，而是某种浅淡的灰，看着高杉。

金眸看功德，灰眸看生死。唯一不好的地方是替换不是银时能够刻意控制的，时不时就在关键时候掉链子。

没用。

高杉没回答他，移开了目光。

不熟悉他的人都知道高杉冷漠，轻易不开口说话；熟悉高杉的人知道他是没有声音开不了口，沟通都是靠文字。

不过这种事情，放在除魔者的身上，的确不算是什么弱点。

银时翻身下来，走了过来，小猫受惊吓了一样的陡然跑走了，银时叹了口气：

“唉，小动物都不喜欢我。”

高杉抬手打字：活该。

“你不会还在生我的气吧？”银时笑着看他，“当时你的表情真的让我觉得，你想让我吻你。”

高杉冷漠掏枪。

银时抬起手，用手掌挡住枪口，笑嘻嘻的说。

“对，就是现在这个表情。”

他的灰眸仿佛亚光，倒映不出任何的影子，也包括高杉的。

高杉面无表情的和他对视片刻，手中的枪形状一变，化成一条长鞭，卷住银时的腰，直接把他向窗口扔了出去。

高杉没有留情，玻璃猛然破碎，银时虽然据说脆皮，那也只是和行动组的人相比，非常灵敏一翻身，抬手扒住窗台，在外面摇摇欲坠。

“高——”他提高音量，一个字刚出口，就被反应过的高杉又猛然拽了回来。

“高杉君家暴了。”银时被撞的头上出血了，在眼睛上抹了一把，叹了口气，“也就我能忍你的脾气了。”

高杉没理会他，走到橱柜前翻出一个急救包，扔到银时面前，抬手：

——自己处理，血别弄到地上。

“多谢关心。”银时无视高杉的冷漠，不过也见好就收，没有再折腾，安静的擦干净了头上的血，垂眸研究着外伤药的用法用量。

他的睫毛也是银色的，若隐若现的眨动着。

高杉收回目光。

他的公寓向来都是寂静的，他自己一个人呆在这里，日夜的交替埋藏着时光以及他残存到近乎于无的声音，逐渐离他远去。

这里不该是这样的。

喧嚣的、热闹的、还有一个人在这里的。

他站起身，走进卧室，不轻不重的带上了门。

————

**讨论** **区**

主题

听说那个银时和高杉同居了？？

No.1

不是听说，是有两个非关系人员在采风的时候不小心拍到的。当然他们自己不知道，但是有关人员都能看到那段视频里银时被快速的丢出了一个窗口，然后又拉了回去。

问题是，有关人员也都知道，那是行动组的地盘，顶层住的是高杉。

这就有点尴尬了。

当然也不能断定是同居，也许只是银时去做客，又把高杉组长惹到了。

No.2

如果他穿的不是睡衣的话。

No.3

如果他穿的不是史努比的睡衣的话。

No.4

如果他穿的不是史努比的睡衣，扣子还感觉很凌乱的话。

No.5

楼上就是造谣了啊。几秒钟的时间，还离那么远，你是怎么看出来凌乱的。

No.6

大概是用一颗肮脏的心吧。

No.7

有知情人士已经确认了，高杉组长最近似乎在搞装修，而且昨天似乎还有人在购物中心看到了他们两个，看起来关系不错的样子。

No.8

这个应该是任务吧，我记得最近那边不太平。

No.9

吓死我了，还以为高杉组长真就这么容易的沦陷了呢。

No.10

但是没有人想解释一下同居的这件事吗。

No.11

呵呵。

No.12

呵呵。

No.13

这个世界上总是有一些事情不能解释的，你长大就知道了。

————

**问答** **区**

问题

明天要第一次和行动组一起做任务了，有什么需要注意的吗？

102赞

跟行动组做任务其实挺简单的，听话，动作快，不要被大佬吓哭，基本上命就能保住了。

运气最好的话是队伍里有土方，他一般比较能够用常理推断，武力值高但是会照顾其他的人，战术也很清晰，做一个无脑的工具人就够了。当然如果队伍里同时有冲田的话就只有一条原则了——离他们两个远一点，远一点，远一点！不信的话去医务室问问有多少个人是因为离冲田或者离土方太近被冲田炸了的就知道了。

是的，离土方太近了，冲田也会炸你。

万齐和又子基本也比较靠谱，如果你是新人的话跟他们的概率很高，不过了解多了就知道其实脑回路不是很正常。当然，如果感觉到了杀气，基本靠无脑吹高杉组长就能解决。虽然有时候吹过了头，可能被反杀，要掌握好分寸。

神威是听起来最恐怖的，但是其实跟他出任务超级容易的，因为没有武力值的人在他眼里都是不存在的。只要离任务地点二十米远，沉默而安静的看他把整个地方砸成渣渣就成了。美中不足的就是砸的太彻底了可能没法完成任务，写报告的时候基本上都会哭出来。

不过一般他们不会放神威一个人乱跑，土方或者高杉至少会在一个。

高杉组长一般很靠谱，只要听话就完全没问题，就是煞气太重，吓人得很。最近他和银时单独同时出外勤的频率很高，两个人有时候气氛很好，有时候气氛很差，完全看运气了。因为高杉组长不喜欢带非战斗人员出场，所以目前情报还很少，我们在努力总结。

追记：

高杉组长和银时简直就是神仙组合啊啊啊！

前两天出土了一个不明的古墓，气场有点奇怪，我们探测组的人去调查，那天正好只有高杉组长有时间，就带着银时和我们去了。

开始车上大家都很紧张，不敢说话，但是银时超级随和，还从高杉组长的包里翻出来蛋糕请我们吃。虽然不知道为什么出任务还要带蛋糕以及他为什么翻高杉组长的包那么熟练，但是真的很好吃啊，大家都放松下来了。

银时还举着勺子想喂高杉组长吃，结果被封魔枪直接顶回去了。

其实有一点挺奇怪的，前辈们都说以前高杉组长是很少掏枪的，只有特别大的案子才会动手，最近似乎每天都要掏个四五回，唯一的作用就是恐吓银时。所以我就觉得他们两个的气场……还挺暧昧的。

后来高杉组长一直在闭目养神，偶尔拿手机给银时看个东西。

我们探测的时候波动非常奇怪，深挖下去十几米，挖出来了一个一点也不像古墓的、特别后现代的装置。那个装置一触碰到空气就开始响，然后能量波剧烈波动，随即冲击性爆炸。我当时离得特别近，看到能量超过阈值的那一刻真的以为自己要死在这里了，结果高杉组长一跃而下，展开防护罩，挡住了冲击波。

大家都知道防护罩的能量是很高的，一般都是远程操控，但是事出紧急，高杉组长居然是徒手把防护罩按下来的。这种能量他自然能够防御住，但是直接接触的手还是瞬间就烧起来了。我们一瞬间都傻在那里了，但是他脸色都不变，好像烧着的不是他的手一样，然后另一只手对上面做了个手势。

银时在上面开启升降，把人都拉了上去，然后自己一句话没说都跳了下去。说实话我最近也听说了不少他的小道消息，说他脆皮的啊、对高杉组长穷追猛打的啊、来历不明的啊，但是那些真的都是瞎说。十几米的深坑，防护罩还张开着，他想都没想就跳下去了，而且当时表情特别恐怖，两只眼睛都泛着红色。不是比喻，他眼睛不是金色的吗，那一瞬间似乎真的变成血红色的了，看起来是真急了。

我们在上面求援，就听到下面银时的声音传来，让我们在周围张开结界武器，做好准备。他好像和高杉组长吵起来了，高杉的意思可能是他撑到救援来，银时似乎怒了，声音特别大，说他绝对不同意。

其实我们也觉得不行，我们上来之前都看到了，光是那一瞬间高杉组长的手就露出骨头了，要是耗到救援来估计半个身子都得完全废掉。我们就在上面问银时我们该怎么办，银时当时真的特别沉稳，说了几个放置远程武器的地点，然后让我们躲在一个特定的地方。

高杉组长一直没有声音，我们只能听到银时说话，似乎在试图说服他，最后就听不清了。我离得比较近，看到银时最后直接抱了上去，抬手直接往防护罩上按。他没那么高杉组长身体那么强悍，离得有一段距离就皮肤就开始融化，高杉组长似乎没办法，阻止了他的动作，然后用另一只手抽出封魔枪交给了银时。

是的，他把枪直接给了银时！我们都知道那个枪行动组只有高杉组长能驾驭，可是他几乎没有犹豫就给了银时，而且银时拿到了居然直接一抬手就把枪变幻了形态，从坑底跳了上来。

高杉组长也撤开防护罩，一跃而起，下一秒那个东西就爆炸了，还喷射出来了好多更小的不知道做什么的仪器。高杉组长落下来站在我们面前挡住了能量的冲击，银时手里的封魔枪化成长刀，顶着能量就冲了上去。

他们两个好像很忌讳那些散开的小东西，我也不知道他们是怎么商量的，反正两个人都一句话没说，但是能看出来是在刻意配合，银时扫荡上空，高杉组长处理接近地面的，能量波散开的时候空中的东西就几乎都被打下来了，一地的残骸。

那个时候我们已经都被震的愣住了，但是最后才是最绝的。银时砍完了空中的东西，落地扭头看我们的情况，表情不是很对。我们顺着他的目光抬头，就看到头顶有一个仪器发着红光，似乎在蓄能准备攻击。因为距离上来不及，银时一抬手把刀扔过来了，但是几乎与此同时，他背后也升起了一个相同的红光。

那把刀在我们的头顶把攻击者戳了个对穿，然后几乎同时高杉组长凌空抓住了刀柄，那把刀在他抽刀的一瞬间转化成枪，然后一枪击碎了银时身后的东西，那种行云流水的感觉，真的比电影还不真实。

更关键的是，那一枪是擦着银时耳朵过去的，甚至在他的耳垂上留下了一道擦伤，是个正常人都会本能的躲一下，但是银时站在那里头都没有偏一下，而且还笑了起来，然后说，我就知道你不会伤到我的。

高杉组长的脸还是特别冷，也不说话，收了封魔枪，扭头就走，银时就追了上去。他们两个不知道说了什么，过了一会银时回来了，脸色也变得挺不好的，但是还是和我们笑笑，说先回去。

反正他们两个虽然联手打架特别的默契帅气，但是好像吵得挺厉害的，气氛特别的压抑。高杉组长的手还血肉模糊的，没办法，我只好硬着头皮过去要给他包扎。银时愣了一下，好像还挺惊讶我会这么做的，然后脸色缓和了不少，抬手把东西接了过来，扭头要自己给高杉组长包扎。

然后高杉组长就那么看着他，一动不动的，要是平时我肯定腿都软了，但是可能是被洗脑了吧，我总觉得高杉组长在别扭闹脾气。

果然银时就很快软化道歉了，说是他不对，但是他不能看着高杉受伤。

反正就是好话不要钱的往外说。

他自己一个人说了一会，高杉组长终于抬手做了个手势。我不是很清楚什么意思，反正银时就声音更软了，反正绝口不提之前的事情，就是一口咬定我错了，都是我不好，我心疼你，我再也不了，挺无赖的，就那么没营养的哄。

然后……高杉组长就伸手让他包扎了。

反正就，我突然觉得我挺碍事的，就回去了。

后来银时还拿了巧克力出来，这回没给我们分，抬手喂高杉组长。

他们之间具体发生了什么我是不知道，反正我看到高杉组长没拒绝，就着银时的手吃了。

吃完了还是那种冷冷的样子，但是我是有点严肃不起来了。

唉，太激动了，说着说着就跑题了。

总之，最近看银时追求高杉组长好戏的诸位，我觉得，你们大概戏看不长了，有一天是一天吧。

我从现在开始就是他们两个追随者了。

No.1

又是一个失足少女吗。

高杉组长武力值高不是白叫的，而且他的确保护起人很拼命，我这条命也是他救下来的。

就……挺一言难尽的。时不时会希望他别这么拼命。

No.2

这么惊险吗？答主没事吧。我只是听说那边出土了似乎是地外文明的东西，给人挺不好的感觉，不知道这里面还有这种故事。

No.3

所以这两个是锁了吗？

No.4

反正高杉肯定动摇了吧，这个情况明显是互相不想让对方涉险的桥段。

而且据我的朋友说，最近银时在他办公室里面呆的时间越来越长了。

No.5

只有我关注高杉组长是那么容易被糖衣炮弹哄好的人吗？我还以为他都是那种特别有理智，轻易不生气，生气就需要讲道理才能说服的那种呢。

No.6

楼上明显就是单身狗，恋爱中的人哪儿有什么道理可讲。

No.7

不不不，你们先缓缓，我还是不是很能把高杉组长和恋爱这个词联系起来。这是要来真的吗？

No.8

其实他们两个平常还是那个样子，银时不断追求，高杉组长就是一脸冷漠，基本无视，烦了就掏枪，但是出任务的确越来越默契了，仔细观察的话可以看出来互动更多了，尤其是肢体接触。

No.9

而且别忘了他们住在一起，你们看到的只是冰山一角……

No.10

同居不是谣言吗。桂先生都出来辟谣了。

No.11

桂先生的辟谣能信吗。

据知情人士说那天高杉去他的办公室和他聊了聊。

No.12

高杉的聊一聊啊。想来不是用嘴的。

No.13

他们肯定是住在一起的啦。前两天我还在登记中心遇到他们两个了，似乎是在汇报什么任务，然后我一直跟踪他们两个到了公寓下面，两个人一起进去的，而且还是银时拿的门卡。

No.14

跟踪高杉组长……这是真勇士啊。

No.15

以前跟踪的人不都跟丢了吗。

只有高杉组长想让你跟踪的时候，你才能跟踪成功，即便是神威那个等级的也是一样的。

No.16

啧，男人的心海底针。

No.17

那桂先生可真是白挨了一顿打。

No.18

……含蓄一点不好吗。

No.19

桂先生什么时候不是这样吗。

No.20

再这样下去我感觉这问题得被封。

No.21

实话实说嘛。我也知道高杉组长肯定是知道我在跟踪的，但是就是想看看啊。

高杉组长其实自己都不知道，他扭头看着银时的时候笑了一下。

也不能说笑吧，可能说嘴唇和眼神动了动更合适？就……很复杂。

和平常的他不一样，感觉更像一个人了。

————

特事局机密的地方大都设在地下。

银时第一次下来，有点好奇的打量着周围。冷光灯，走廊的墙壁上浮现着明明暗暗的铭文，大门有一层封印，却还带着最新的生物验证锁。

桂抬手录入银时的生物信息，研究了一分钟数据，评价：“高杉，你真的确认他不是人？他这个数据怎么看都是人啊。”

“大概因为我对于高杉君是特殊的吧。”银时忧伤的说，“为了他我不做人也是可以的。”

这是什么土味情话。

桂嘴角抽了抽，看高杉抱着手没有回答的意思，旋即开门和两个人往里走去。

上回发掘出土的东西就放在这里。

材料不是地球的材料，科技方法无法破译，非科技方法无法破坏，一切都昭示着这个东西的可疑。

“土层显示至少埋了三百年。”桂说起正事，严肃起来，“如果真的是地外文明的话，不知道对方留下这个东西而去是什么意思。”

他们走到隔离的玻璃罩前面，看着里面的东西。这个机器现在很安静，颜色洁白冰冷，造型却相当古朴，经桂这么一说，的确像是某个朝代的礼器。

高杉走过去，翻看着记录，银时看不懂数据，就盯着玻璃里面的东西发呆。

——应该是探测器。高杉抬手打字。出土的一刻已经被触发了。

桂点点头，叹了口气：“这正是我担心的地方。如果当时已经触发甚至发射了信号，那么……”

他没有说下去，但是谁都知道他是什么意思。

不管留下这个的是什么东西，看起来都对地球仍有兴趣。

“黑暗森林法则吗？”这边没有椅子，银时就懒懒的靠在墙上，“真是没想到还有这种事情。”

“黑暗森林只是人类的想象。”桂回答，“但是对方在暗我们在明，感觉不是很好。”

房间里一时陷入沉默。

高杉抬手敲打了一行字：兵来将挡。

桂笑了笑：“你是在安慰我吗？还真不像你。最近各地的镇魔印也有躁动，我总有一种心慌的感觉，只是怕……来不及。”

高杉皱了皱眉头，没说话。

“你应该还能活一段时间。”银时在旁边很不会说话的开口。

他现在的眼睛是灰眸，看不见桂的功德，只看到一个气息微弱的空壳，不过还没有到破碎的那一刻。

桂也知道自己的情况。他据说是救世大功德的转世，却又三魂缺失，生气虚弱，每一世都带着功德轮转，每一次都活不过三十年。

现在已经是第二十九年了。

“算了，倒计时结束了的话也没有办法。”桂恢复了轻松的样子，“可能就是要拜托高杉养孩子了。”

“我可以当另一个爸爸。”银时反应很快。

“……”桂嘴角抽抽，“那倒大可不必。”

高杉抬起手，把两个跑题人的思绪拽了回来。

——上面的花纹眼熟吗。

他倒是对这个东西没什么忌惮，直接打开了防护罩，不知道什么时候在手上划了一刀，鲜红的液体落在白色的金属表面上，竟然如同有生命一样缓缓流动，勾勒出来了一个繁复的血色花纹。

银时炸毛似的冲了上去，想抓高杉的手又不敢，生气又偏偏不敢说重话，张了张嘴，才没什么力度的愤怒道：

“你……别总这样。”

桂也有点无奈：“别动不动自残，真需要血的话随便弄点动物血就成了。”

高杉用完好的那只手打字：基因生物涂层，只对人类的血有反应。

桂没问他怎么知道的，微微皱了皱眉。

高杉没有继续打字，而是用手机很快的搜索了一下数据库，然后抬起手把图片放了出来。

桂也一愣

“真的是三百年？”他喃喃。

高杉手里显示的是一个出土的文物，和面前的东西不一样，是一个很标准的祭祀青铜鼎，上面却画着极其近似的花纹。

“黄天之乱。”桂皱眉，“怎么会和这个搭上关系。”

黄天之乱是后日的称呼。那是古代最混乱的一个乱世的开始，连续三年国境内自然灾害频发，然后是不可避免的瘟疫和战乱。当时正处在盛年的王朝在几年之内迅速分崩离析，外敌入侵，国都沦陷，据记载当年的守城者全部殉国，整个都城变为一座死城，然后是百年乱世，又过了一百年，整个社会才休养生息，重新复兴起来。

一切都从那个时候开始。

而高杉手里照片的青铜鼎是黄天之乱里面最重要叛军势力的遗物，记载里称他们为乱乾军。

如果这一切真的有外力作用，的确细想令人胆寒。

“而且……”桂眯了眯眼，总觉得还有什么其他的重要部分。

高杉又抬手：

——东山封印。

的确，东山封印也是那个时候记载建成的。截至今日已经没有人知道那个印到底镇压着是什么，只知道特事局传下来的铁律就是人在印在，印亡人亡。

房间又寂静片刻，还是银时打破了沉默。

“要不然，还是先把手处理一下？”

高杉抬头看他，看到银时的双眼不知道什么时候又变成了金色，正目光灼灼的看着他。

他沉默了一下，没有拒绝，看着银时从兜里掏出伤药，还嘀嘀咕咕的说自从认识了高杉，他就伤药不敢离身。

在他低头的时候，桂看了高杉一眼，高杉对他微不可察的摇了摇头。

银时在隐瞒什么。他在看到花纹的那一刻情绪不太对，但是被他很快的掩盖了。

桂没有忘记银时是从东山封印那里捡回来的。他看起来对现代世界很熟悉，但既然高杉认定了他不是人，那人类的外表下是什么的确不好说。

只是……桂在心里叹息一声。如果高杉要护着银时，他也没有办法。

事情发展到最坏的情况，真到了要动武的时候，高杉的存在不可或缺。

银时低头细心的把高杉的伤口处理好，还打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，才抬起头，显得有点茫然的看了他们两个一眼。

“你们两个现在不应该在热烈讨论吗？怎么突然这么沉默？”

桂有点想象不出来自己和高杉热烈讨论的样子，移开目光，看向上面凝结着血色花纹的机器，转移话题。

“这个能擦掉吗？这件事情最好保密。”

高杉抬起手，一道风擦过表面，机器就又变得洁白了。

“像祭台。”银时开口。

高杉的手一顿，扭头看着他。

“只有人血才能显现出来的纹路。”银时说，“不觉得用来装神弄鬼很好吗？古代不是最流行这个吗？何况叛军一听起来就不是很正经。”

他的金眸莫名的明亮，在灯光下流转，在这一刻显得莫名无悲无喜的漠然，不过说出来的话仍然是那种懒洋洋的样子：

“我本人是很讨厌这种东西的啦，所以反而比较了解。”

高杉收回手，做了个手势：也有可能。

银时笑了起来，恢复了平常缠着高杉的样子：“你终于同意我的说法了？银桑我还是很聪明的，是不是？”

高杉瞟了他一眼：所以？

“所以就……”银时一时语塞，只能反问，“有线索和想法不好吗？”

高杉抱手，有点嘲讽的一笑，向门外重新走去，银时跟了上去。

桂没再提之前的事情，而是絮絮叨叨说最近要加强警备，但是既没有人手，也没有钱，上面还不支持，他的工作很难做云云。

他的话能信就有鬼了。

功德不是真正的无形之物，桂身上的救世功德牵动人间气运，不管是谁都要客客气气卖他八分面子。

但是一切在人世无常前也没有什么用处。

三个人从地底下上来的时候是正午，阳光晃的人一瞬间睁不开眼，一切都过分的明亮。

高杉感到手机震动了一下，抬手一看，是正笑着和他们分别往楼上走的桂发出的消息。

一条数据库的信息。

高杉在心里已经有了猜测，手指停顿了半秒，不过还是抬手点开，就看到里面是古籍搜索的汇总。

那是被称为黄天之乱的最后一天，都城守城军全部殉国，诺大的城池一夜之间变成一座死城，即便是当年入侵的外族人马也感到胆寒，在外面整整做了七天超度，才敢入城。

他们自然不是好心，而是真的恐惧。

史书忌讳，留下来的记载不多，都仿佛野史一样荒谬。但是留下来的记载无一例外都说那晚天魔降临，银发血瞳，万鬼恸哭，所过之处血涌成海，万物皆杀。

外族的记载里也提到了而这件事情，称其为罗刹夜叉。

没有人知道这个所谓的天魔是从哪里来的，在那一天之后却又为什么消失了。

高杉只是扫了一眼，脸上没什么变化，就抬手关闭删除了链接。

银时有点好奇的看着他。他和高杉前两天关于这个吵了一架，不敢再擅自看高杉的手机消息，只觉得对方表情有点不同，最后还是忍不住酸溜溜的开口。

“谁的消息？又子？神威？”

他的金瞳闪烁，其中仿佛风云变幻，完全看不出来只是单纯在吃醋，还是毫无道理的飞醋。

不像。

真是……不像啊。

高杉心底自嘲，摇摇头没回答银时的问题，抬手打了个手势：没什么事情了，我回公寓。

银时又高兴起来，跟了上去：“好啊，一起回去吧。”

——你不用跟着。

“那怎么能行。”银时又问，“难得你休息，今天晚上想吃什么？做鱼好吗？”

高杉点点头，又抬了下手：要买材料吗？

高杉突然问他这么具体的话题，银时一下兴奋起来，快乐的点头：“正好补给一下，附近超市的鱼种类挺多的，我那天还看到了那——么大的章鱼脚，你想吃吗？我不太会做，不过可以查菜谱，我在做菜上还是很有天赋的。”

高杉抬手：一起去吧。

银时一愣，眼睛亮了亮，随即又警惕的看着高杉：“这不是什么断头饭吧？吃完了就把我从公寓里面踢出去之类的。”

高杉用看智障的眼神看着他。

银时干笑两声：“我不是……习惯了吗。”

而且他总觉得高杉看透了自己，估计已经发现了什么。

但他说实话有点冤枉，毕竟他也没想起什么，连个人脸都没有看到。

他只是看到那个花纹，隐隐约约想起他自己似乎很久很久以前见到过这个，那时候他似乎年少，说话带着意气风发肆无忌惮的跳脱。

——老师，这是什么个鬼东西，刀砍不动。

而对方的回答很所答非所问，对于目前的解密并没有什么用处。

——你啊，总这么莽撞，让我怎么放心。

放心什么？

他心底的声音说。

不要。

不要。

求求你，不要离开我们啊。

——————

**讨论** **区**

主题

【直播楼】超市偶遇银时和那位，跟踪中。

No.1

你们一定想不到我看到了什么。

我今天心血来潮想要自己做饭，到附近的超市买原材料。现在这个时间超市里的人很少，我想买点肉，往生鲜区走，就看到银时和高杉组长在！买！鱼！

是的，两个人就那么坦荡荡的站在那里，银时手里拎着超市的筐，和捞鱼的小哥在说话，高杉组长就抱手在旁边看着。我觉得那个小哥下一秒就要跪了好吗，银时还扭头问高杉大小行不行，高杉点了点头，然后两个人就在旁边看杀鱼。

现在正在剔鱼鳞呢。

这趟来超市真的血赚。

No.2

楼主这样真的好吗……我已经预感到了一波庞大的人马正在赶往超市……

No.3

不过能在短时间内感到内部超市的都是住在附近的人吧，在内网公寓范围内都是大佬，而且现在上班时间，庆幸影响有限。

No.4

已经下楼。虽然离得有点距离但是应该来得及。

现在去超市的那条街和游行一样。

No.5

……你们都不工作的吗。

No.6

工作有围观高杉组长的八卦重要吗？

No.7

我有一种预感觉得你们不会成功，还是看楼主的直播靠谱。

No.8

是我，这边鱼已经杀完了，银时和高杉组长站在那里等。我装作在旁边挑肉，能够隐隐约约听到他们的对话。

不过高杉组长对着银时也不说话呢，他修闭口禅的事情是真的吗。

银时在问他晚上想吃什么口味的鱼，然后又问吃什么菜。高杉组长似乎在手机上打字回答他，没有不耐烦，两个人的氛围特别和平，我以前听的大概都是谣传……

小哥递鱼的时候高杉组长似乎还想伸手接，不过银时抢先一步拿了，高杉组长似乎说了什么，银时回答说不用他帮忙。

要真是高杉组长提着塑料袋里的鱼……画面真的美的不敢想象……

No.9

高杉组长也是人……也要吃喝……为什么不行……

虽然好吧我也对这句话存疑。

修闭口禅不知道是不是真的，从来没有人听过他讲话是真的，似乎是个禁忌。

No.10

他们去买菜了！高杉组长居然亲自伸手拿了两个桃子！虽然我知道不应该神化高杉组长……但是真的你们扪心自问……高杉组长拿着桃子装进塑料袋里的场景你们想象的出来吗。

然而我刚刚看到了。

桃子。两个。还递给了银时。

呜呜呜呜。

No.11

又疯了一个吗。

虽然我也觉得有点反差萌……似乎用反差萌这个词也不是很对。

另外高杉组长是真的可以不吃不喝很久的，你们不用觉得自己想多了。

No.12

他们居然还养猫了！

银时刚才开口问要不要给布丁带点零食回去，高杉组长似乎拒绝了，然后银时说布丁不是胖，就是圆乎乎的品种。

高杉组长养的圆乎乎的猫……

我今天所处的世界是真实的吗……

No.13

不愧是组长，对猫都这么冷酷无情的吗。

……个鬼啊！

你们确定银时那双眼睛没问题吗，我怎么觉得高杉组长被控制心神蛊惑了，这人设崩的也太彻底了吧。

No.14

晋助大人养猫我居然不知道！！！

No.15

布丁这个名字感觉好可爱啊。肯定是银时起的。

另外，收到了新的消息，说是超市限流了。

No.16

超市限流是什么鬼……

No.17

好像是门口被设置了一个屏障，只有真心来买东西的非吃瓜群众才能进去。

我就知道事情没那么简单。

No.18

银时逼逼了一会高杉组长似乎烦了，他们两个还是去买了不少猫零食。

然后又去买了……一筒牙膏和一盒面巾纸。

然后银时就拉着高杉组长去了甜点区，真的是拉着，虽然拽着的是袖子吧，但是高杉组长居然也没有拒绝。

然后——他们就在甜点区展开了讨价还价。

银时似乎想买两块草莓蛋糕，两个布丁，一大盒黄桃酸奶，巧克力卷，还有新口味的水果慕斯。

高杉组长就做了一个手势，应该是不行的意思。

银时就委顿了。

虽然这么说不好，但是突然感觉和训狗一样啊哈哈哈哈。

然后银时就开始了讨价还价，似乎最想买的是新口味的慕斯，然后还说巧克力是之前说好的，之后说布丁在打折，然后说草莓蛋糕可以之后吃，酸奶的保质期也长。

高杉组长看他的眼神像在看一个智障。

No.19

哈哈哈哈见鬼的讨价还价。人间真实了。

巧克力是之前说好的是什么鬼，难道高杉组长还搞奖励制度吗，实在想象不出来他们在家相处的场面啊。

No.20

银时还在努力，说新出的这款口味据说不是很甜，高杉组长也可以吃。然后还说酸奶可以给布丁吃。

我信了他的鬼。

总之似乎放弃讲道理了，正站在蛋糕架子旁边不肯走。

一边站在那里还一边说，很甜的，你吃习惯就喜欢了，我还陪你喝咖啡呢，实在不行你答应我买苏打粉也可以，我可以自己做，你喜欢吃什么口味我都可以做给你吃。

看着怪可怜的。就是很心机。

No.21

高杉组长与其说是谈恋爱，不如说是养了个巨婴啊哈哈哈。

不过感觉银时也是很居家了，从这个意义上还挺互补的。

No.22

我只是觉得高杉组长要掏枪了。

No.23

早该掏了吧。

高杉组长以前可没陪银时来过超市，我见过他，都是一个人的。

是发生了什么吗？

No.24

我有一个猜测。

No.25

我也有一个猜测。但是我不敢说。

No.26

高杉组长大概是觉得丢人所以松口了！银时得到了他想买的一半的甜点！

关键他一边走还一边继续逼逼，说你今天怎么突然对我这么好，你是不是打算不要我了。

高杉组长怼了他一脸手机屏，然后银时闭嘴了。

No.27

我在想他们出来怎么办……超市外面现在埋伏的都是吃瓜群众。

No.28

我觉得银时的想法很有道理啊，孺子可教。

No.29

两个人好像还没有在一起。刚才银时还开口问说你还是不答应我吗？

大概说的是他追求高杉组长的事情？

No.30

他想怎么样，让高杉组长在超市拎着一条鱼答应他的告白吗啊哈哈哈哈。

No.31

不不不楼上，鱼是银时在拿着的。虽然也没有好到哪儿去。

No.32

不过的确状况很微妙啊。感觉银时有点蠢了，按照高杉的性格只有已经接受他了才会陪他干这种事情吧。

而且其实他可能不知道，上一周我们需要行动组支援，当时高杉有事，我们就把银时和土方抽调过来帮忙了。

再后来，高杉组长就把银时的任务分配权收回了。

现在只有他本人能够调动银时。

No.33

呵，男人。

No.34

呵，男人。

No.35

也不能怪高杉组长，银时和土方相处模式怎么说……两个人关系挺好的。我觉得像是那种看起来不怎么和睦但是其实是损友的相处模式，和小孩一样，吵吵闹闹的，而且打架的时候其实也很有默契。

我在那个任务上，当时银时受了点轻伤，但是没说出来，还是被土方发现按在那里给他包扎。包扎完了两个人就各买了瓶水，坐在长椅上聊了一会天，好像在说冲田的什么事情吧，你们也知道他和银时最近走的挺近的。

我们上车的时候两个人还在聊，土方说总之你别和他一起胡闹，银时就说诶土方君莫不是吃醋了，要不要给你出两招，然后土方就抬脚踹他，银时还在那块儿笑，土方嘲讽他你还是先照顾好你自己那边吧，他也不是很生气，还抢了土方一块口香糖吃。

No.36

虽然听起来真的很像两个小朋友……

但是高杉组长绝对是醋了吧。

No.37

他之前可能也没想到银时和土方是这个相处模式？毕竟两个人经常吵架。

No.38

而且感觉银时对着土方笑得很自然，对着高杉组长，怎么说呢，大概是因为在追求？所以总是笑得有点小心翼翼的，虽然是很甜很暖吧，但是总感觉没有那么自然。

高杉组长大概感觉到了。

No.39

楼上这就有点虐了……

但是高杉组长会吃醋这个设定实在……

太棒了。

No.40

我还以为银时才是那个飞醋王，没想到高杉组长深藏不露。

No.41

话题转回来吧，两个人已经在付钱了，高杉组长刷的卡，两个人好像都很接受这种银时吃软饭的安排。

银时刚才似乎没有得到肯定答复，不过也不是很沮丧的样子，还在笑着说话。

然后高杉组长停下了脚步，银时就有点无辜的询问看着他，然后高杉组长就抬手勾了一下他的腰。

不算是抱！但是真的是环住了他的腰！

银时好像也吓了一跳，突然整个人就僵了，就反正特别像被吓到的猫，盯着高杉组长不敢动。

然后高杉组长就带着银时破开空间转移了。

No.42

转移了。

No.43

啊。万恶的特权阶层。

No.44

虽然我知道在内网区域里这些大佬都是可以瞬间移动的……

但是此刻我的心情还是无比复杂。

这个特权不是用来应对紧急情况的吗。

No.45

亏我以前还觉得高杉组长理智的不像人。

No.46

只有我一个人觉得银时突然僵住很可爱吗。

感觉他就是口花花啊，表面上追人追的那么凶，对方回应一点，就突然不知所措了。

No.47

走这里-->

会有你喜欢的东西的。

No.48

咳咳，别太嚣张。

No.49

不是不知所措，而是太喜欢。

No.50

哈哈哈哈楼上突然言情。

No.51

我就是蹲守的一员，我倒觉得银时当时身体僵硬，似乎不仅仅是不知所措，是真的在紧张。

No.52

紧不紧张我不知道，我只知道银时的耳朵红了。

No.53

只有我觉得高杉组长看起来也有点紧张吗。

No.54

这……凡人大概是看不出来的。

但是我觉得可以。

————

银时叼着勺子，歪在面前窄小的桌子上发呆。

他看了看桂，又扭头看了看高杉，沉痛的说：“我们没有包机，总能包车吧。”

为什么去探查东山封印有没有地外文明痕迹这种生死攸关的大事，还坐不了火车头等车厢。

“上回是因为你的评价等级比较危险。”桂正经的说，“多接触人群，才能多了解世间的发展。”

我信你的鬼啊。我看你pvp也很能了解世间的发展啊。

银时扭头看高杉，高杉的文字几乎都准备好了。

——保温包里有芝士蛋糕，自己吃。

“……”银时慢吞吞的起身，“高杉君我在你眼里到底是什么形象。另外你变得这么好说话了，我很害怕啊。”

但是蛋糕还是要吃的，吃到高兴的地方眯起眼，又凑过去看高杉在看的文件，是最近封印的能量监测，很平静。

银时偏头看着高杉的侧脸，咬着勺子挖了两勺蛋糕吃，叹了口气：“高杉君，你到底要别扭到什么时候啊。你看你住也和我一起住了，我的花也收了，我晚上偷亲你你也没有真的宰了我，为什么就是不开口答应我的追求呢。”

桂抬眼看了银时一眼，想了想，发现他竟然说的没有错。

高杉冷漠：

——要是堵不住你的嘴，就别吃了。

银时举起手投降，笑了笑：“别生气。”

他重新挖了一勺蛋糕，感到了一股视线，顺着那股视线望过去，就看到一个穿着黑色蓬蓬裙的小姑娘正睁着眼，一眨不眨的看着他。

银时：“……”

他对视了片刻，最后还是扭头重新看向高杉：“那个，高杉君，那边那个，好像不是人。”

说到这里，银时的有点怂了，小心翼翼道：“……不会是鬼吧？”

高杉眉头跳了跳，把往他身上靠的银时往回推了推。

正说着，小姑娘突然站起来，径直走了过来。

银时猛地抓住高杉的胳膊。

“那个，我突然意识到我似乎有点怕鬼。这回真的不是装的啊！不不不以前也不是装的，就是——”

女孩走到他面前，微微一歪头，虽然可爱，但是面无表情的的确有点吓人。

高杉终于扭过头，冷漠的打量着对方。

“大人。”外道丸开口，“你回来了。”

银时一愣，眨了眨眼：“啥？”

“高杉你还真的说对了？”桂终于从游戏当中回过神抬头，没感到恶意，就好奇地看过去，“银时真不是人？”

“不，我觉得我还可以抢救一下。”银时抗议。

“大人不是鬼。”外道丸意外认真地回答了。

银时松了一口气。

“不过我是鬼。”下一句。

银时嘴角抽了抽，但是这么一闹，已经没有了刚才的紧张感。他看着女孩片刻，突然自己也不知道原因的，莫名其妙的从包里掏出一盒要留给布丁的小鱼干，抬起手：

“那啥，吃吗？”

外道丸眼睛眨也不眨的盯着他。

“啊哈哈哈不吃是吧？我也觉得是呢。”银时也觉得自己脑残，干笑的抽回手，但是被高杉握住手腕，阻止了。

银时一愣，扭头看着高杉。

高杉眸色沉沉，看着前面的人。

外道丸这才反应过来，伸出手，从银时手里接过盒子：“谢谢，烤鱼，很喜欢。”

“这个不是烤鱼。”银时有一种欺骗小朋友的感觉，尴尬的笑，“之后我可以给你烤真的鱼。”

桂打量了女孩片刻，终于反应过来了：“你不是晴明家的吗？怎么自己跑出来了？”

“主人知道。”女孩回答，“我来找大人。”

银时揉了揉眉心，有点头疼：“我以前认识你？抱歉，我真的记不起来了。”

“没关系。”外道丸倒也不着急，“即便大人记不起来，我也一直记得。”

突然一下子罪恶感好深。

“我第一次见大人的时候大人就送了我烤鱼。”外道丸嘴角不着痕迹的勾了勾，“我一直记得。”

高杉脸色发黑。

银时被某种诡异的罪恶感缠绕，叹了口气：“别叫我大人，我叫银时，坂田银时。”

外道丸点点头，不过没叫，继续问：“大人回来了，还会走吗？”

银时下意识地扭头看了一眼高杉，看他神色仍然是那种冷冷地样子，想了想，开口问：

“我之前为什么走了呢？”

“我们没能保护好大人。”外道丸看着银时说，“大人被封印了。”

从第一天开始，就谁也没有说过银时和东山封印的关系，但是银时听到这句话，竟然也一点不觉得意外。

“为什么呢？”他听到自己问，声音有点干涩。

“他们欺负大人。”外道丸却没有直接回答，只是这么说，“不过放心，他们都死了，诛魂挖心。”

银时僵硬的抬起眼，用灰眸看了看身边心口空洞的高杉冷脸不变，和对面三魂全无的桂在剥桔子，嘴角抽了抽。

不瞒你说，这个组合我觉得有点耳熟。

我觉得你似乎意有所指，但是我没有证据。

高杉似乎终于听不下去了，抬起手机放到银时面前：

——有什么想问的就问吧。

“我……”银时开了个头，却没有说下去，反而突然笑了笑，“我没什么想问的。”

高杉注视着他。

他的眼睛和银时不同，隐隐约约的墨绿，里面有银时的倒影。

“我觉得我醒来，是为了重新开始的，不是吗？”银时低声，声音带着点暗哑却很柔和，抬手微微勾住高杉的手指，带着点缱绻，“高杉君，我们重新开始吧？”

他看到高杉手指动了动，嘴唇也动了一下。下一刻，桂就抬手，把平板电脑怼到了他的面前。

“别怀疑了，你真的不是高杉君或者我封印的，我们鉴定过东山封印的能量波长，完全不一样。”他说，“这是调查报告，你仔细看看，平常少看点狗血小说，多动点脑子，比什么都好。”

银时低头，看着15页亲子鉴定一样的充满图表的报告书：“……”

妈的，什么气氛都没有了。

他面无表情的抬头看向高杉：“下回和桂副局聊的时候，能够带上我吗。”

“……”桂抗议，“我是为了你好。”

高杉看向桂的眼神也有点不善，最后抬起手打了一行字。

——不必。

不必？不必是什么意思？银时一时摸不到头脑，高杉似乎是在回答他那句“重新开始吧”，但是要不然好要不然不好，不必到底是什么意思。

可以，但是没必要？

……应该不是吧。

突然不是很确定。

高杉看他眼神游离，抬眼淡淡的瞟了外道丸一眼，收回了手。

外道丸倒是不介意被吃飞醋，已经自来熟的坐到了桂的旁边，正捧着手机打字。

[外道丸]

我找到大人了。

[晴明]

见到了就回来吧？爸爸我真的很担心啊，尤其是现在他还是和那位在一起，实在是太危险了。

[道满]

晴明罕见说了句有脑子的话，那位现在一枪就能把你轰地魂飞魄散，别搅进他们的是事情里。

[克里斯汀]

找到了吗？那真是太好了？高兴吗？

[外道丸]

高兴。

[晴明]

克里斯汀！不要再教唆她了！这回离家出走已经很不对了！再这样下去我要动用式神印了！

外道丸并不在乎。

反正对方也就是喊喊。

她看着手机里不断刷屏的赶紧回来太危险了他到底有什么好的消息，手指摸了摸银时新给他的小鱼干，盯着对方似乎有点纠结的脸，还有那陌生的灰色双眸。

有什么好的呢？

她似乎知道，但是太多了，已经说不出来了。

三百年前的春水河颜色正好，阳光灿烂，她却一身鬼气，拖着破烂的魂体和惨死的执念，在河底最冰冷的地方向上看着。

那时候银时的双瞳是血色，在春天的阳光里却仿佛花朵盛开的样子，他和河底缩成一团的小冤魂对视片刻，笑了笑，挥了挥手：

“吃烤鱼吗？”

外道丸狼吞虎咽的吃完了鱼，然后问他。

“大人，需要我帮你做什么？”

银时懒洋洋的挥手：“不是大人，也不需要你做什么。你自由了，去投胎吧。”

“我不想投胎，我要跟着大人。”外道丸说，“我什么都能做。”

银时叹了口气，显然很熟悉这种场面。他坐起身，撑着头注视了外道丸片刻，听着远处传来的声音，突然恶作剧似的笑了笑。

“这样吧，你帮我保守一个秘密。”

他抬手，指向远处正翻身从树下一跃而下的劲装青年，举起一根手指，放在唇边：

“这个秘密就是，我很喜欢他，很喜欢很喜欢很喜欢，没有他会发疯的那种喜欢。但是我不想让他得意，所以不打算告诉他。”

他这么说着，眸子里却没有一点单相思的样子，而是那种知道自己被人喜爱纵容着的意气飞扬，在阳光下闪着光。

“这是我最最重要的秘密。小鬼，替我记住，好不好？”

外道丸从手机上抬眼，和高杉冰冷的目光对视，一点也不怵头，面无表情的瞪了回去。

她一直记得。

但是她绝对不会泄露一个字。

高杉眼不见心不烦的移开目光，看银时似乎还在那里来回推敲的纠结，抬手敲了敲他面前的蛋糕，就看到银时抬头，怨念的看了他一眼。

——不吃了？高杉问。

银时叹了一口气，最后还是重新开口：

“高杉君，我说真的，虽然不知道到底发生过什么……”

我们重新开始吧。

报站声恰到好处的响了起来，桂反应无比敏捷的站起来收拾行李，一边还利落的随手顺走了银时的蛋糕。

忍无可忍，无须再忍。

高杉看银时蹿起来对着桂揍了过去，嘴角抽了抽，不去理会两个逗比，起身准备下车。

桂的身体才是真的脆皮，和银时闹了一会，揉着红了的手腕，跟在两个人的后面下车，身后还跟着外道丸这个小尾巴。

他打开手机，不出意外的看到高杉的消息。

——这件事不用你插手。

桂冷漠的把手机放回兜里。

我就知道，男人。

什么冷漠，什么矜持，都是傲娇。

什么不必？

从来没有结束。

自然不必重新开始。

————

**问答** **区**

提问

有人知道刚才发的公告是怎么回事吗？感觉什么都没有发生，怎么就入侵了？

40赞

建议题主去好好看一看最新的必读，虽然有点语焉不详吧……但是总结起来还是很清楚的，防御地外文明入侵。

可能很多人觉得最近很平静，其实之前那个古墓里的东西挖掘出来之后上面就一直特别忙，不觉得连银时和那位的八卦都少了吗，因为行动组一直在跑着调查。

桂先生之前去了东山一趟，回来的时候脸色挺不好的，据说在那边也发现了探测器，而且不是古墓里的，就是最近出现的。

这说明对方已经注意我们了，而且正在调查，说不定已经开始行动了，而我们还一无所知。

上面刚刚说这个解禁了，所以我也就直说了吧，昨天行动组出去调查，冲田和神威重伤，到现在才刚刚脱离生命危险。那个任务土方带队，下面的人也带出去了十几个，但是说神威和对方的探查单元直接发生了冲撞，冲田为了救他也卷进去了，土方进来的时候浑身是血，真的从来没看过他那么可怕的样子。而且据他们分析说神威冲撞还不是武装单元，就是一个探查单元，虽然的确被打了个措手不及，但是神威的武力值我们都知道可以对抗一个中型国家的战力，瞬间被重伤是什么概念我也就不夸大其词了。

说这么多也不是想要煽动恐慌情绪，现在桂先生看起来还挺稳的，大家迟早要知道这件事情，但是也不要太慌张。总之现在还是做好本职工作，看上面怎么调度吧。

No.1

官方通告也发出来了，说已经在恢复了。地外文明的事情是真的，不过现在还没有实际的动作。

No.2

感觉这个事情善了不了啊。我们那边最近也是忙的脚不沾地的。

No.3

现在也不完全一无所知，神威虽然重伤了，但是主要一个原因还是他用肉体扛住了能量波，把探查单元的内存都抢回来。他昏迷的时候近不了他的身，现在醒过来了已经把东西取出来分析了。虽然他平常挺不靠谱的，但是这回还真是挺狠的。

No.4

只有我很担心这个地外文明为什么会和古墓里的东西扯上关系吗……这意味着对方在几百年前就在关注地球吗？

No.5

细思恐极。

No.6

官方刚刚出来解释了，但是不是很乐观。直说的话的确和古代有关系，而且直接对应黄天之乱，大家知道的，自然灾害频发，被成为黑暗乱世开端的那个时候。

No.7

别告诉我那些其实都不是自然灾害……

算了，也不瞎猜了，这个时候还是要冷静。

No.8

唉，现在舆论都乱成一团了，有些说地外文明和小说里似的是高维文明，有些说东山封印里面有秘密武器上面要解封，越来越离谱。

No.9

我这边还好，感觉行动组和常出现场的人都还比较冷静，可能是见得比较多吧。

No.10

高杉组长刚才罕见的在公告板发消息了！

大概是有桂先生润色，但是我还是领会了主旨：不要慌，老实呆着，再逼逼就一枪崩了。

No.11

楼上，严肃时期搞什么笑啊。

不过看到了的确还挺安心的。

但是说到底高杉组长和神威的武力值谁高？不是说过神威其实是武力值最高的吗？有点担心。

No.12

神威爆发力比较强啦。

高杉能够稳定输出很久，而且是不死身，要花点时间，但是到最后神威打不过他。

No.13

不死身？？

No.14

我读书少，别骗我。

No.15

各位真的别造谣了！

No.16

不是造谣，官方披露高杉组长的身份了。

天啊，银时到底是追了个什么大神。

No.17

一秒出戏。

现在你不应该怀疑银时自己也是个什么大神吗？

No.18

盲生你发现了华点。

大家先稍安勿躁吧。

————

**讨论** **区**

主题

【考据】高杉组长在古代的身份。

No.1

大家可能都知道高杉组长自曝马甲了。当然了，我们都怀疑其实他不怎么算人，这回终于实锤了。

高杉组长没有明说自己的身份，但是作为这个专业的人，我还是不由自主的考据了一下，总结出来了一份东西。

首先，时代问题。高杉组长没有明说，但是话里话外的意思就是地外文明这个事情他不是才知道的，以前也发生过这样的事情，但是这回无论如何都不会重蹈覆辙。结合最近的消息，我们有很大的道理怀疑他的真实生年在黄天之乱之前。

那么黄天之乱里有没有这号人呢？根据现在的线索，我们锁定了几个看起来当年和地外文明最有可能的人选。

第一、国师。这个人选一听就很有道理吧，而且当时的国师似乎不是个摆设，是个大家都要让三分的厉害人物。在黄天之乱开始之前其实自然灾害和战乱就有苗头了，但是据说都被国师做法压下去了，到后来实在是压不住了，才爆发了。当时看做法觉得挺迷信的，现在看起来莫不是暴力做法？

唯一不对的地方就是记载里都说国师是个很温柔的人，仙人之姿，见之可亲。不是很清楚当年的标准是不是和现在不一样，但是我觉得高杉组长大概做不到。

另外，国师死因和死的时间都不详，这个其实也有点可疑。但是关于这个国师记载一直都很模糊，仿佛有人故意在干涉不让他留下记载一样，所以考据起来很艰难。

第二、禁卫军首领。这个身份听起来有点微妙，但是当时禁卫军的权力比你想象的大很多。禁卫军首领不仅统领皇城军，还有一半的天下虎符，对应到现在其实大概是上将的位置。而且我们最近不断研究，发现所有有记载乱乾军（就是那个古墓相关的叛军）叛乱都是禁卫军出面镇压下去的，最后清剿也是他们做的，甚至叛军头头都是禁卫军首领亲自斩杀的。其实仔细想象，上将亲自处决战俘是个挺奇怪的事情，有可能是习俗，但是也有可能是因为普通人杀不了。

不过出入的地方也是挺多的。首先，禁卫军首领据说和国师有点像，也是一个看起来挺友善的人。其次，禁卫军首领的名字是有记载的，单名为桂。我知道你们在想什么，但是桂先生真的是有出生证明的人。我是觉得既然高杉组长没有逼着桂先生改名字……反正直觉上不对。

另外，禁卫军就是当年自杀殉国的守城军。细想起来真的是千丝万缕，细思恐极。

第三、四皇子。大家可能觉得为什么皇子会搅进这个事情里，但是四皇子其实和上面两个人千丝万缕。他是国师的学生，禁卫军首领也是他的伴读。不过他不是嫡子，母亲早死，很不受器重。当年黄天之乱之初就把他派出去了，其实就是让他送死，但是他居然活下来了，而且还功劳越来越重，最后基本自立为王了。

四皇子据说是在关下之战的时候战死的，顺便说一句这场战役似乎另一方领军的是国师，这对师生有点虐啊。但是也有记载说在最后一夜外族破城的时候看到过他。另外外族在破城建国之后一个月不是皇家全数暴毙了吗，史书上有很多解释，有一个野史上面说当时有人看到了疑似四皇子的人出现，是鬼魂作祟。总之林林总总，都显示着他当年不是真的死了。

我个人觉得这个人设和高杉组长是最接近的，史书上也记载四皇子长的好，脾气冷，武功高，言而有信，但是相当无情。不过史书上记载四皇子的确是会说话的，而且话也不算少，另外名字也完全不同，和现在的情况不是很对应。

另外其实有挺多备选的，直觉觉得这三个比较可能。

No.2

又是一个考据贴吗……我觉得最近那段历史都快被人翻烂了，一个比一个离谱，这里的是最靠谱的那几个猜测。

No.3

另一个热门人选不是国师的弟子吗？也记载不是很多，据说和四皇子关系很好，后期离开国师去找四皇子自立门户，但是最后还是和国师一起失踪了，听着就是一个挺虐的故事。

话说这几个人好像都挺熟的。野史里也记载禁卫军首领经常去找国师喝酒，其实是找小伙伴玩……实锤高杉组长是这个行动小组的成员吗？

No.4

国师弟子真的记载太少了，我们都觉得可能不是真实存在的，但从高杉组长虽然手持热武器，走的却的确是魔改路线这个角度来看，的确不排除这个可能。

No.5

百年的仇怨一起了结吗……

他说话的时候我真的隐隐感觉到了这种意思。越来越担心了。

No.6

没有人提四皇子的男宠吗？虽然记载是男宠，但是我觉得其实就是个男朋友，好像还为了四皇子杀进杀出的，也是小圈子里的人，感觉很能打啊。

No.7

这个有个硬伤，就是据说男宠长的其实没有四皇子好……当然了古代人的审美说不准，我甚至不知道史书记载这个到底是什么意思，怨念感觉很深的样子，莫名觉得不是个正经人写的。

No.8

不不不，你们就不能猜猜什么首辅将军太子之类的吗？身份也很配得上高杉组长啊！即便杀手组织影阁主人也好啊！

No.9

影阁主人是什么鬼哈哈哈哈。那个的确是野史啦。现在最主流的观点是一切看起来的确和国师有关，所以我们猜的大部分都是国师小圈子里的人。

No.10

国师小圈子……越来越好奇这位到底是个什么人了。

但是如果他们真的挺厉害的话，当年到底发生了什么呢。

No.11

说是厉害应该不会有现在武力值高吧。看高杉组长的意思他现在的武力值肯定是比过去高很多的。

大概是什么充满遗憾的故事吧。

No.12

高杉组长说了，不会重演。

虽然担心，我还是想要相信他的。

————

银时推开门的时候屋子里没有开灯。

他抬头，看到黑暗里高杉影影绰绰的站着，但是不是平常黑风衣的打扮，而是一身武将戎装，双眼听到声音，暗沉沉的看过来。

银时心头一紧，感觉对方仿佛要被黑暗吞没，但是却也没有着急打开灯，而是抬腿走了过去，看着面前的人，低声：

“想起之前的事情了？”

高杉没有回答，没有点头也没有摇头，就是抬头看着他。

银时和他对视，突然笑了起来。

“你啊。”他低声，“我很久以前就说过了吧，用这种表情看着我，会让我想要吻你啊。”

他观察着高杉的表情，偏了偏头，犹豫了片刻，还是吻上了对方的嘴唇。

对方心情不好自然是趁人之危，但是银时从来不是在乎这种事情的人。

高杉没有动弹，过了片刻，在银时用舌头舔过他唇角的时候终于抬起手，扣住他的后脑，回应了起来。

他的嘴里不知道为什么带着淡淡的血腥，却让银时几乎浑身都兴奋起来，压抑了许久才微微收回身体，不带太多欲望的又碰了碰高杉的脸。

“你之前的样子……”他想说什么，又没有说完，而是低声，“你发布会的那些话是桂写的？不像是你说的。”

高杉仿佛终于恢复了一点，抬起手，手机屏幕在黑暗中发出光亮。

——不是。

“你什么时候才开口说话啊。”银时看了一眼，笑了笑，低声，“你叫我一声名字，我能把命都给你。”

高杉手一动，手机屏幕暗了下来。

银时敏锐的感觉到自己说错了话，仿佛若无其事的继续：“当然了，我不会死的。我还要一直缠着你呢。”

银时的确是一直缠着高杉的。

他无父无母，受人畏惧，却因为早早遇到松阳，所以总是一副天不怕地不怕的浪荡模样，对着被称为命里带煞的冷面四皇子也没有任何畏惧，而偏喜欢逗他冷脸生气。

反正高杉也不会真的对他生气。

两个人闹急了就在松阳的大殿里打起来，本来肃穆的国师殿被弄得闹哄哄的，珍贵的摆件也摔碎过好几个，只可惜松阳本人从不生气，还在旁边观战，时不时支两招，唯恐天下不乱。

这种闹剧往往在桂过来的时候终止，对方无奈的神色一出现，松阳的国师偶像包袱才重新回归，清清嗓子，让高杉和银时别闹了。

银时笑着抽身，拍拍衣服，向桂点了点头，就跑到旁边的案子上去喝水。高杉做不出那么自然的表情，有点僵硬的向松阳道个歉，但是眼睛还是看着银时的方向。

银时的性格是飘忽的，如同他的身世那样捉摸不定。高杉知道银时是喜欢自己的，却总是拿不准主意他在想什么。四皇子对外冷面冷心，杀伐决断，偏偏在银时的问题上如同一个普通的少年，患得患失，举棋不定。

他有时候想，也许银时就是喜欢看他的这副样子，想起来就生气。但是如果银时真的喜欢，他这样下去却又没什么。

两个人长大一点，高杉对外愈发的冷厉，银时稍微稳重了一点，但是仍然是喜欢逗高杉神奇的样子。桂比他们想的都多，当上了禁卫军首领，唯一一次跪了松阳，发誓要保护对方。

“你啊。”松阳有点无奈的看着他，“如果你真的有心，就帮我保护好他们两个吧。”

“老师太纵容他们了。”桂回答。

“我也想纵容你啊。”松阳笑起来，“我除了这些，也没有什么能够为你们做的了。”

“老师在担心什么吗？”桂看出来了松阳眼间的忧虑。

松阳指了指旁边放着的东西：“我总感觉要变天了。”

洁白泛着金属光泽的外面，当时自然不知道地外文明的存在，却知道不是此世之物。

桂沉默片刻：“……是我们无能。”

“不是这个意思。”松阳敲了敲他的头，“人各有命，这是我的命。”

桂这回有点疑惑，眨眨眼：“老师到底想做什么？”

“这个天下是我的职责。”松阳淡淡，“尽天命罢了。”

桂还是有点困惑的走出去，看着阴影中站着的高杉，对他摊了摊手。

“老师不说，大概是知道你在这里吧。”

“别把事情推到我身上。”高杉回答，转身，“他不想说，就罢了。”

桂看到他手里还提着糕点盒子，带着点无奈：“去找银时？你们都惯着他。”

“他不是什么都不懂。”高杉淡淡，“……我宁可他什么都不懂。”

他和银时已经不是过去只打打闹闹的关系，然而感情这种事情，走的越深就越危险、却也越无法自拔。天下越来越乱了，银时却仍然仿佛无所察觉，仍然是那种懒洋洋的随性样子，只有两回遇到高杉遇险，才显出一点爪牙。

高杉在心底不齿自己。

想要看到银时为自己焦急的样子，却又舍不得他受一点委屈皱一点眉头；喜欢他无忧无虑的笑容，却又迷恋他愤怒时浑身的锐气。

他希望银时的心里只有自己，希望他没有自己会发疯，仔细想起来却又舍不得。

银时就应该一直像银时那样，若即若离，自由如同风，带着点暖意又带着点残酷。

说到底只是仍然太过软弱吧。

他提着糕点回到府里的时候银时正趴在他的床上看书，看到高杉进来懒洋洋的抬眼看了他一眼，就又倒回到了床上。

高杉把点心盒子拆开，看银时的动作，忍无可忍：“起来吃。”

银时笑了一声，起身坐到桌子旁边，随便也塞给高杉一个。

高杉也有点饿了，也拿着吃，看银时拿眼睛看他，欲言又止的片刻，还是说：

“你不打算出去吗？”

其他人都觉得高杉出去剿匪是送死，只有高杉他们知道这其实是给了他一个绝好的机会，军权、自由、未来。

“要麻烦老师保我了。”高杉淡淡，“我不走。”

银时表情终于严肃了一点，咽下嘴里的东西：“你知道这里才是最危险的。”

这是他执意想要送高杉走的原因。如果一切尘埃落定，他还在，他们就可以在一起了。

即便那时候高杉怪他不理他，他也可以重新追求。

银时是这么想的。

“我知道。”高杉表情不变，“这是为什么我不会走。”

“要是我和你一起走呢？”银时想了想，眨了眨眼，“我陪着你。”

“你不会走的。”高杉淡淡，“你放心不下。”

松阳执意要保护天下，赴他的天命，然而高杉知道他们都不会甘心如此。

银时笑了笑，眼睛看了看窗外，叹了口气：“算了，不说这些了。”

他扭回头的时候笑容又变得温暖：“春宵一刻值千金。”

他穿着雪白的里衫，撑头眨眨眼，脸色在烛光下镀上一层金色，然后探头亲了高杉一下。

那一下与其说是亲不如说是开玩笑，银时抬手握住高杉的手掌，低头将两个人的手对在一起，然后十指相扣。

“高杉，我……”他似乎想说什么，却又改变了主意，只是低头亲了一下高杉的手指。

高杉被他撩得心神不宁，虽然头脑里有很多的思绪，最后还是忍无可忍的滚到了床上。

两个人折腾的太久，晨光微明的时候高杉听到旁边有动静，睁开眼还是迷迷糊糊，下一刻却清醒了过来，扭头看着银时：

“你起来了？要走？”

银时在这里经常留宿，没有这么走的道理。

银时穿好衣服，抬起头对高杉一笑。他笑起来总是那样子的，可恶，却让人没有办法怪他。

“记得想我。”银时说。

高杉感觉不好，刚要翻身起来，就被银时更快的抬手压了回去。高杉跟着松阳学了不少东西，和银时交手向来势均力敌，这回却感觉银时压在他肩头的手有千钧之力，对方红色的眼睛流转着妖异的光，周身泛起阴冷的气息，环绕在他们四周。

“高杉，我有个秘密。”银时说。

“……我……知道。”高杉挣扎着盯着他。银时是不是人，是什么，对他都毫无区别。

“不，你不知道。”银时笑起来，“我有时候希望你知道，有时候又不希望你知道。”

他低头在高杉的嘴唇上碰了一下。

高杉挣扎着想要清醒，奈何鬼王自带的法力太强，最后眼前还是黑了过去。

高杉动手的时候银时早有准备。

他知道高杉不会无缘无故的突然热情。他的感情是真的，但是有所目的也是真的。

两个人一时焦灼，银时上身还赤裸着带着斑驳的红痕，一双金眸流转，盯着高杉。

高杉还是他们初见的样子，金眸中他身上既没有功德也没有冤孽，只有胸口的一个深深的空洞，双眼很冷，细看却又不敢琢磨。

——我要走了。

高杉最后还是后退一步，抬起手。

——东山封印那边发现了大量的武装单元，必须处理。

——你留在这里，镇守后方。

银时摇头：“镇守后方的恐怕是土方不是我吧。这算什么，你去拯救世界，我在后方受你保护？”

他说着也来了气。

“高杉，你把我当成什么了。”

高杉却表情没有动容，注视了他片刻，最后抬手收回手机。

银时感到不好，身体一动，就被高杉用一个吻和一只手压了回去，他的嘴唇是软的，手上却带着千钧之力，让银时不能挣扎。

“你——”银时几乎要骂出声音。

高杉手上的不是他平时的力量，否则银时还有一战之力。他浑身包裹着的是某种磅礴的气息，和东山的封印一模一样，铺天盖地的压了下来，温和却不容置疑。

都在骗我。

又骗我。

银时的意识昏昏沉沉起来。

他的脑海中无数想法交错，仿佛时光错乱，又回到了过去的那个时刻，不断坠落。

——你还在恨我吗。

高杉听到银时含糊的声音，手头一顿。

他冷漠的眸光死死盯着对方，仿佛有一瞬间就要破碎了，最后却仍然凝神，压下了银时的最后一丝清明，单膝跪着看了他片刻，缓缓站起身，把银时在床上摆好。

“告完别了吗。”电话响起，桂的声音这回很严肃，“地动开始了，我派人接你过来。”

他知道高杉不会开口回答，说完就挂了电话。

高杉抬手给银时仔细地盖好被子，猛然扭头，快步离开了。

他突然想起很久很久以前的那个晚上，银时是怀着什么样的心情把他送上旅程，又看着他一路走远的呢。

他那时候醒来只记得自己的愤怒，甚至忘了银时最后注视着他的眼神。

直到那夜最后，也依旧如此。

————

**【紧急时期】官方讨论区**

主题

非机密的情报会在这里辟谣，有问题也可以在这里提出。请大家保持冷静，支持前方。

No.201

高杉组长为什么是铠甲出战的？他那天的发言和黄天之乱时候国师的祭天文很相似，他的确是当时的国师吗？

No.202

……这个问题还是出现了。

支持前方。现在看起来很平静，有什么我们需要注意的吗。

No.203【官方】

目前的异动都被桂副局的压下来了，不过很快会有天气异象出现，我们会控制舆论，也请后方人员帮忙导向。

No. 204【管理员】

不是。高杉是四皇子。

No. 205

！！四楼什么情况？

No. 206

那个是假发的小号啦哈哈哈哈哈你们就相信他吧。

No. 207

没有分区大佬都过来了吗……

但是桂先生现在不应该很忙吗。

No. 208【管理员】

我不算是战斗人员，稳住心情就可以了，看看这些有好处。

No. 209

……您高兴就好。

能简要说一下地外文明的情况吗？如果真的情况危急我们也可以帮忙。

No.210【官方】

我们试图沟通过了，没有结果。推测应该是想要抽取地球能量的高等科技文明。地球的能量场和磁场都很特殊，基本已经确定对方没有和平解决的打算了，请大家不要悲观，但是也做好准备。

对方拥有大型杀伤性武器，短兵相接的情况不太可能发生。如果想要帮助，可以依照下面的方法祈愿。

No.211

虽然知道桂先生他们点亮的都是玄学技能树，靠的是信念功德，突然让人念经，还是……

需要我们在网上传播吗？

No.212【官方】

我们会组织发言，大家转发就可以了。

No.213

刚才看到前方战况了，行动组是全面出战了吗？情况现在怎么样？

No.214【官方】

行动组土方、冲田和银时还在后方压阵。

目前还没有开始交火。

No.215

对方如果是高等科技文明的话应该不会出现声东击西的局面……

但是还是莫名担心。冲田伤还没好，银时又不是战斗人员。

No.216【管理员】

不排除有这种情况。我们做了完全的准备，但是如果发现异常也请随时上报。

大家知道这个探测器吧，上面有花纹，是这个样子的。

我们怀疑这是能量共鸣的纹理，如果看到了相近请立刻上报。

No.217

原来如此吗。我一直奇怪最开始是怎么建立的联系。这个的确是乱乾军的符号。

No.218【管理员】

乱乾军其实和地外文明并没有交集，只是借用了他们的一些能量和名号而已。

这次的地外文明没有侵略目的，主要就是为了能量，几乎不会和任何地球人有直接接触，一切相关说法都是谣传。

No.219

不出现寄生什么的状况还是会安心一点。

No.220

科技文明的洗脑也很厉害，不能掉以轻心。

No.221

桂先生！这个……您刚才说的是不是这种符号……

No.222

！！！

No.223

紧急呼叫桂先生！！

No.224

紧急呼叫桂先生！！

No.225【管理员】

冷静。我会直接联系你。

————

桂抬起头看着正在和远处隐形战舰对峙的高杉，脑子飞快地转动。

他们失策了。

他们以为对方只是对能量有兴趣，没想到竟然真的对总部出手了——或者说，总部还有什么他们其他感兴趣的东西。

会是银时吗？还是什么其他的东西？

花纹出现在地下，仿佛生长在墙壁上，现在正在迅速向上蔓延。

一旦蔓延到地上，所有人都会慌乱起来。更重要的是，总部的确会非常危险。

不过土方还留在后面接应，这里高杉是万万不能动的。

不能动。

但是银时还在后方。

桂的确不知道当年到底发生过什么，但是也能够从高杉的态度猜到自己、或者说自己的前世并不是在这里面毫无关系。他能够看出来高杉的态度，如果银时因为后方出问题而受到牵连，高杉几乎肯定会疯的。

不知道为什么，他总觉得这个想法让他有点熟悉。

他仿佛很坚信这一点。

他的头脑一瞬间有点混乱，仿佛隐隐约约看到了一个场景，高杉浑身浴血，胸口血肉模糊，拎着长剑，仿佛修罗转世，眸色却空茫一片。

——你为什么要帮他瞒着我。

——他为什么要瞒着我。

——你们就打算这么离开吗？

——我怎么办啊，桂，你不是和老师算好了一切吗。

——告诉我啊。

桂闭眼又睁开，最后还是抬起手，打开了通讯：

“高杉，有一件事情，保持冷静。”

“总部出问题了，你可以现在赶回去，但是要听整体调度。”

他紧紧盯着远处浮在空中的人影，高杉一身戎装，手中还是封魔枪，剧烈的能量流围绕着他周身。

仿佛过了很久，桂才看到他抬起手，远远的做了个手势。

——知道了。

那是特事局固定的联络手势。

他们已经不是过去无力抗衡的人类了。

无论如何，他们也走到了现在。

————

银时是晚上去找的高杉。

他仿佛他们两个之间从来没有发生过什么一样，挑开营帐的门，笑意盈盈的看着高杉：

“还没睡？”

高杉抬起眼，盯着他，在银时觉得他要发怒的时候，他却显得平静的开了口：“真是稀客，请坐吧。”

银时感觉到不是很妙。

果然，高杉和他开始冷战了。

高杉不可能真的对他生气，但是又的确是真的生气，最后就变成了某种诡异的僵持的局面。

银时赖在他的营帐里不走他也不管，被闹得急了就拔刀。银时自知理亏，就围着他转，军营里本来气氛凝重，生生的被他搅出了春天浮躁的气息。

高杉受不了他折腾，最后还是松了口气，两个人又滚到了一起。

银时不再掩盖身份，普通人对他们压根没有威慑力。他在夜晚的时候拽着高杉去敌方后面的山上溪水边看月亮，下面两军对垒的营帐生生出现了点万家灯火的美感。

高杉看他摘了一束野花，递给自己，对着自己笑，突然觉得有点疲惫又有点荒唐。他闭上眼睛和银时接吻，抬眼看他的笑容却又生不起气来。

他没有问松阳的事情，却也感觉到银时时不时有点心事重重。

但是银时是鬼王，他也撞见过两次银时和手下在说话——他也帮不上什么事情。

后来也就软化了。

如果银时喜欢他，对着他笑，他的确是拒绝不了的。

两个人就微妙的又进入了和之前一样的相处模式。高杉继续领兵，冷面杀神的名号越传越远，但是没什么事情的时候他也和银时乱跑，甚至从寒冷的北方一夜跑到温暖的山城，在烟雾缭绕的山间温泉里无所事事的摘果子烤兔子，有时候滚在一起，有时候只是自然而然地打打闹闹，然后在第二天在千里迢迢的跑回去。

银时用心讨人喜欢地时候的确是可爱的，他的眸子也没有再出现过那一次血色的妖异，而总是柔和绽开着的。

从秋天到初春，高杉统领了军队直逼都城，也几乎忘记了银时为什么来到这里。

然后银时就又消失了。

他这回甚至没有说一句再见，前一天两个人还去爬了雪山，朝阳初升的时候银时把高杉叫起来，用鬼气遮住了寒风，静静看着下面云海的景象，然后在回程的途中去了银时喜欢的点心铺子，然后吃了刀削面。

第二天早上，他就消失了。

高杉甚至有一种果然如此的感觉。

他已经有点不清楚在银时的眼里自己算是什么了。他有时候觉得银时很喜欢他，有时候又觉得对方不过是天性如此而已。

然后呢？

然后就是关下之战。

那时候天灾已经到了一个无法控制的程度，关下之战压根没有打起来，因为周围发生了巨大的地震，大地一片疮痍，远处山口仿佛被雷劈了一样冒出浓浓的黑烟，火光染红了那边的半边天。

高杉心底有不好的预感，一路赶过去，就看到银时和松阳正在面对面的说话，然后银时缓缓地抽出了手里的刀。

高杉浑身冰冷，心脏狂跳，他看着刀刺入松阳的身体，如同慢动作一样的拔出，然后松阳向后仰倒，直直坠入了火山口当中。

他想要银时的一个解释，但是银时只是看着他。他的双眼通红，嘴角却强撑起一丝笑意。

“你不该来的。”

“高杉，我和你说了很多遍吧。我不想让你卷进来。”

高杉突然感到了一种莫大的悲哀。

我在他们心里、在银时心里算什么呢？

我在这个世间能做的又有什么呢？

地震的余震还没有完全结束，天色雷鸣滚滚，雨水打下来打湿了银时银色的卷发，他后面不时浮现恶鬼隐隐绰绰，脸色惨白，自己却无所察觉，只是说。

“你走吧。”

高杉发现，即便到了现在，他看到这样的银时还是会心软。

他的一颗心已经不是他自己的了。

“好。”他听到自己说，向前一步，“我这就走。”

银时因为松阳的事情早就乱了心神，一时没有看出来高杉想做什么。他看到高杉捡起那把沾着鲜血的刀，突然笑了笑。

“走之前，我把这颗心还给你。”

高杉对自己向来是狠的，但是银时没有想到他这么的狠，一刀下去带着能量，几乎穿透搅烂了整个胸膛，然后向后一跃，如同松阳一样，直直地坠入了火焰之中。

————

No.810

开始疏散了，谁知道到底发生了什么。

No.811

一层已经看到地外文明的纹理了。估计总部要撑不住了。

大家还是专心祈祷吧，希望桂先生能够挺住。

No.812

土方先生一直没有出现，到底发生了什么？

No.813【管理员】

情况有变，土方和高杉调岗了，高杉马上就赶到。

No.814

刚才高杉组长似乎也受伤了？我们这边暂时还没有出现交火。

No.815

我们这边出现进攻了！内网隔离破了！

现在我们在疏散的车上，对方好像对我们没兴趣……

不，好像过来了。

是战斗单元，战舰的外形也是白色的，流线型很标准，没有一点接合的痕迹。

战斗单元好像自带天象异常，我们这里已经开始暴雨了，狂风闪电，和雷劫一样。

算了，就当作安慰自己渡劫而死了吧。

No.816

别，别开这种玩笑啊。

什么坐标啊？有支援吗？

No.817【官方】

总部这边现在有五个战斗单元出现，我们正在组织反击，请务必坚持住。

No.818

我居然还活着。有人出来挡下了战斗单元。

是银时。

他好像不是刻意过来支援的，手里只拿着一把超级能打的刀，直接挡住了能量波，还削掉了对方战舰的一块，但是那个战舰似乎是流动金属，很快就恢复了。

不过对方的火力太强了，银时浑身都烧着了，还一边用刀帮我们扫出了一条路，让我们撤离。

坐标是这个。

不是说高杉组长正在赶过来吗。求求你快点赶到吧。

这么逃出来真的比死了还难受。

————

高杉的身影在空中出现。

他手中的封魔枪几乎没有犹豫的扫荡向面前的战斗单元，浑身浴血，能量暴烈。

下一刻，他就看到银时几乎义无反顾的冲上前，一刀将面前的飞船斩成两半！

刀是高杉特意以防万一留下的，但是也架不住这么强大的冲击。

长刀在空中瞬间化成粉尘，银时浑身燃起明火，从空中直直落下——

他判断错了。

都是他的错。

强大的能量一瞬间冲散了高杉的理智，他的声音顺着鲜血一同喷出，如同刀割过长久封闭的喉咙，在空中撕裂回荡。

“银时！”

话音一出口，几乎立刻化成无比庞大的力量，席卷向空中的人！

火焰熄灭，那股力量涌入银时的身体。

与此同时，东山封印震动，地表发生巨大的震动。

山头破裂，如同火山喷发，岩浆喷涌。

“桂先生！到底怎么办！”

旁边的人慌张地扭头，却几秒没有得到答复，扭头看见桂，却看到他缓缓睁开眼睛，一双黑眸散发着灿金地颜色，过了几秒才缓缓暗淡。

直觉告诉他面前的人不一样了，不过对方笑起来的时候倒仍然是平时镇静的样子。

“没什么。”桂说，“是好事。”

他站起身，抬起手，地表的震动缓缓平息下来。

因为暴雨和地震骚动的城市里，慌乱渐渐平息，气脉化成有形的风，席卷过大地。

桂手中一横，救世功德化成无坚不破的锋利金色长剑，照亮了他明亮起来的双眼。

“桂先生，不行，您的身体——”旁边的人下意识地开口。

“我好了。”桂简练地说，就一跃而出。

他没有立刻出手，而是扭头远远望向高杉和银时所在的方向，微微一颔首。

“——魂兮归来。”

银时的双眼缓缓睁开。

眼底的金色消失，恢复了一片妖异的鲜红。

他感受着能量滋养着自己受伤的身体，鬼王的记忆回归，一起恢复的还有躯体和能力。

他在空中下降的速度越变越慢，最后缓缓停住，下一刻，阴冷的气息瞬间从地面蹿升而起。

高杉感到这股熟悉的阴冷，眼神复杂的看着银时的方向。

但是他们两个都知道现在不是犹豫的时候，高杉抬手把封魔枪扔给银时，银时利落的接过来，枪在他手中化成长剑，映出血红的瞳色。

“——魂兮归来。”仿佛接着桂的话，高杉缓缓开口。

他的话语和桂完全不同，带着言灵的力量，每一句出口即成真，扫荡过规则。

天色完全暗了下来，在银时身后骤然升起层层幽魂，万鬼齐鸣，森然的戾气包裹住他的身躯，银时一横长剑，鬼气随着高杉的言灵化成锋芒。

“——破。”

面前的战舰瞬间化为粉尘。

“——杀。”

银时身后的鬼气显现出恶鬼本像，因为高杉的言灵点化化成斗修罗，向着四处奔袭而去。

银时没有回头，高杉注视着他背影，缓缓闭上眼睛，重新开口。

“……魂兮归来。”

他很清楚自己言灵的分量，话音一落，空中又显出影影绰绰的群像。

那是土地当中归于尘土的生灵和沉睡的英灵，在高杉的呼唤下重新苏醒，化成空中巨大的虚影，映衬着桂的功德金光，围绕在银时周围。

不，不够。

高杉深吸一口气，第三次呼唤。

“魂兮归来！”

刚刚安息的大地重新震动，远古的信仰和神灵苏醒，浮动在这片土地的上方，几乎和远方的战舰成了鼎立对立的局面，拉锯而立。

银时站在这一切的顶端，手中长剑纹丝不动，缓缓扭头，看向高杉。

他笑了起来，血红的眼睛弯起来，如同过去一样化成春花的颜色。

“好久不见。”

头顶的母舰中，智能冰冷的声音响起。

“1%的最坏情况发生。传承者醒了。”

————

高杉知道银时和松阳一直有事情瞒着他，但是他不知道这一切会如此荒唐。

一切都是他在未来漫长的时光中一点点拼凑出来的，当时当他从火山口里一点点的爬出来的时候，他唯一想的就是找到银时。

松阳的意志大概保护住了他，重新锻造了他的身躯，给了他庞大的能量。

周围一片混乱，远处人间战火纷飞，鬼气森森，但是高杉只想找到银时。

他知道自己错了，错的离谱，理智回炉才意识到自己到底对银时做了什么。

他在对方最需要支持的时候不仅没有保护对方，反而把刀更深的刺了进去。

高杉几乎不敢想象发生了什么。

他只能祈望银时如同他一遍遍在心里怀疑的，并没有那么喜欢他，这一切对他并没有那么的让人伤神。

他之前从来没有想象过，他有一天会如此决绝而热切的希望着银时并不爱他。

但是已经晚了。

鬼王暴走，都城如同陷入炼狱，整个城池仿佛变成死城，只有四处暴走的恶灵，和仍然与银时对峙的桂。

银时潜意识里可能还是不想伤害桂的，但是随着他杀的人越来越多，理智也越来越薄弱，逐渐归于兽性的本能，只想着拉世界同归于尽。

桂看着面前双眼血红的银时，咬了咬牙，抬手扔下了手中的剑。

“……我真是欠了你们的。”

他抬手，心底最后默念了声他死缠烂打从松阳那里拿来的口诀，一掌击到胸口。

高杉闯进来的时候，看到的就是这个景象。

银时眼中映出高杉血肉模糊的样子，几乎无法控制的嘶吼一声，整个都城瞬间被厉鬼淹没。

桂扭头看向高杉，勉强挤出一个笑容：“……你……就收拾烂摊子吧。”

他的眼中泛起光芒，带着功德金光的三魂从身体中飞出。

“……我愿以身封魔，求天下太平。”

三魂直直射入银时的身体，让他的眼瞳终于出现一线清明。

他看到高杉浑身是血，向他冲来。

高杉怎么会出现呢？

他那时候不疼吗？

明明自己光是看着，就仿佛神魂被搅碎了一样。

高杉已经无暇顾及桂和外面的混乱，他冲向银时，浑身都在颤抖。

他感到银时在笑，但是那怎么可能呢。

他最想保护的一切，被他亲手毁了。

“……银时。”高杉声音发抖，说出了他醒来后的第一句话。

——他一定在恨我。银时想。

——他一定在恨我。高杉想。

高杉血滴落在银时的身上，他的声音带着言灵，化成银时耳畔听到的最后一句话，化成沉重的锁链和无法挣脱的封印，将他永久的镇压在了黑暗之中。

————

高杉的表情看起来是冷的，心里已经乱了。

他的嘴角溢出鲜血，自己却毫无所查似的，重新深吸了一口气，仿佛仍然要开口。

银时从空中一跃而下，抬手抱住了他。

“高杉。”他说。

高杉的动作顿住了。

银时的声音在他耳边，却只是一句如同埋怨的耳语。

“……你怎么不叫我啊。”

“我等着你叫我的名字，等了好久啊。”

他的气息还是鬼王的冰冷，却带着莫名的暖意。他还是如同之前一样，决口不提之前的事情，笑着出现，带着轻飘飘的埋怨，就把他们之间所有的血色一笔揭过。

高杉抬手回抱住他，感觉到周围终于安静了下来。

这些年他闭口不开，外界却总是纷繁的，一点点侵蚀着他空洞的内心。而现在银时回来了，阻隔了所有的噪音，带着他的那颗心。

他突然安定了下来。

周围狂风呼啸，他却从来没有这么安定过。

他抬手摸了摸银时的头发，后退一步，轻轻一碰他的嘴唇。

“我再试一次。”

银时眼底带着担心，却没有再阻拦他，而是后退一步。

高杉闭上眼，过去又鲜活了起来。

国师殿，春水河，雪山日。

都城中一日日的景色，营帐中一夜夜的灯，他们从相识开始就一直在笑，一步步也一直走到了这里。

现在，也不过如此。

“……魂兮归来。”高杉静静的开口。

周围的混乱仍然持续着，高杉闭着眼，银时注视着他，静静的等待着。

终于，风声突然停了下来。

周围的一切都停了，万物俱寂。

高杉仿佛力量被抽干一样，一个踉跄，被银时接住。

他们毫无防御的直面对方的战舰，却也没有动作。

一个人影在他们的面前渐渐浮现，和初见的时候没有区别，栗色长发无风自然的微微摆动，背对着他们，声音带着点笑意：

“你们啊。”

————

**问答区**

提问

最近发生的事情太多了，我有点接受不了，谁能给我八一八，高杉组长和银时是怎么生子的？

120赞

最近发生了这么多事情，地球差点就毁了，你居然就只关注这个？

当然我也是一样的。

不过那个似乎不是高杉组长和银时的儿子，因为我听过桂先生叫他老师。而且他长得也不算是很像高杉组长和银时，发色也不对，要说的话更像是冲田的儿子。

No.1

答主……真勇士。一段话把一大半的大佬都得罪了。

点个赞，等收尸。

No.2

点个赞，等收尸。

不过我也听过桂先生叫那个小朋友老师。考虑到桂先生不靠谱的程度嘛……嗯，我觉得也合理。

No.3

不，你们就没有人关心即便是生子，也不应该生出来就是那么大的啊……看起来都八九岁了吧……

No.4

这种东西讲究什么科学。而且可能是行动组发现的好苗子，收回来当养子？

No.5

楼上的解释倒真有可能。但是我觉得行动组也不需要什么好苗子了……

桂先生好像解开了什么封印，反正现在念经更恐怖了（也更不靠谱了）……

高杉组长一直就那样，最过分的是银时啊，他打了个外星人，然后就转职了！

一个法修，就那么转了剑修！眼睛变色了，还变得特别能打，人还变得很皮。

还我那个甜银时啊。

No.6

楼上也等着被收尸吧。

高杉组长和银时都锁了，你还甜什么。

而且据可靠消息，银时不是转了剑修，而是转了鬼修。

反正就……他和东山封印有点关系。后来呢，东山封印没了，他也转职了。我言尽于此。

No.7

细思恐极。

No.8

细思恐极。

No.9

细思恐极个鬼。

封前留名才对吧。

————

提问

我真的是在严肃的问……所以当时地外文明是谁解决掉了的。没有人关心这一点吗。

50赞

嗨，活下来就好，有些事情不用追究的太深。

不过我当时的确在现场，对，就是那个提供坐标的我。当时银时和高杉好像召唤出了一个什么东西……就，看起来是一个男人，听起来似乎是个星球意志？这是我们后面分析出来的。

反正对面一直很沉默的战斗单元就突然开口了，好吧，是里面的人开口了，说，你的意志应该已经在萌发的时候就被摧毁了。

然后那位就说，很可惜，看起来我还在。

对面的战斗单元说，你既然已经复苏，我们只能认输。

那位就温温柔柔的说，好。

然后战斗单元就真的飞起来打算离开了。我们当时感动的都快哭了，但是就听那位又开口说，不过你们这么欺负我学生，该怎么算？

然后那个战斗单元就突然加速了啊！就，像逃跑一样的加速了啊！

事实证明也的确是逃跑。

下一秒周围被召唤来的不知道是什么东西的各种神神怪怪就突然暴起，把对方绞杀了。不仅这样，好像周围所有的飞船就都被绞杀了，化成了烟。

我们都震惊了。

然后对方就消失了。

跟做梦似的。

No.1

星球意志保护着我们，听起来还挺感动的……

No.2

所以黄天之乱其实是这么一回事？对方想要扼杀刚萌发的星球意志，所以才弄出来这么多的事情，然后星球意志没有刚过，差点就死了，不过这回又复苏了，还强大了好多，把对方弄死了？

我们的世界真的这么玄幻的吗……

No.3

说玄幻之前，你先看看你自己的工作单位再说话……

不过这么说，高杉组长就是星球意志的代言人了……？

No.4

对方说的是学生啊。

结合之前的考据贴，我觉得事实已经很明显了。

No.5

还有神秘的国师小圈子。

不觉得和特事局现在的某个组合有点像吗。

我就是想想，不敢说。

No.6

不，你已经说了。

不过这回死里逃生，真不想追究那么多了。

就现在这样的生活，就很好了。

No.7

我还是很好奇最后他们到底是怎么召唤出来的。虽然我现在知道了，高杉组长的能力是言灵，他真的是在修闭口禅，但是这也太厉害了吧……

No.8

大概靠的是……师生情？

No.9

神他妈的师生情。为什么我们就不能好好玄幻一会。

No.10【管理员】

靠真爱吧。

No.11

……您高兴就好。

No.12

……您高兴就好。

No.13

……您高兴就好。

————

客厅里，缩小了的松阳抱着手机，快乐的吃着冰激凌。

高杉头疼的走过去，把他面前的冰激凌拿起来：“你现在偷吃，银时之后又要闹了。”

他简直是养了两个儿子。

松阳抬头，淡淡：“无妨。”

可惜圆圆的脸圆圆的眼睛，比家里的布丁猫多不了多少尊严。

“还有别总打游戏。”高杉说，“多出去走走，你太宅了。”

“我过去也很宅，你们都不说的。”松阳回答。

“……”高杉竟然一时无言以对。

但是在国师殿里宅和在沙发上打着游戏吃着冰激凌宅能比吗？

不过在松阳看来，可能两者是没什么区别吧。

高杉无语了片刻，听到门钥匙响，银时快快乐乐的冲了进来：“今天超市特价！”

高杉感到一阵能量波动，下意识看过去，就看到松阳面前的冰激凌没了，拍拍手站起身。

“……”不是说无妨吗。

布丁喵喵的凑过来，被松阳抓起来揉了揉。小动物畏惧银时身上的鬼王气息，不过对松阳是非常亲近的。

银时随手打开冰箱，就看到新口味的冰激凌被吃了一半，嘴角抽了抽，扭头看着松阳：

“那个……老师……”

松阳抱着猫，无辜的看过来。

“您下回往回放的时候能至少恢复下吗。”不说把冰激凌恢复原状，至少把盒子封上吧。这样欲盖弥彰的，总觉得有点脑残。

高杉实在看不下去这种智障对话了，勾了下银时，把他拽过去看文件了。

松阳眯眼笑了笑，抱着猫重新坐回沙发上，抬眼看着银时懒洋洋的靠在高杉身上的背影。

他为什么能醒来呢。

他为什么要醒来呢。

天下是他的职责，是他的天命。

所以他可以为平天下的动乱而殒身——

然后再为了这几个让人操心的孩子而活过来。 

说是真爱也可以吧。


End file.
